


Kiss your spine: A Tryst in the Library

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Bellatrix is wearing a suit, Hermione is wearing a dress that's just so... tight.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 21
Kudos: 448





	Kiss your spine: A Tryst in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> The Bellamione Cult have corrupted me. I blame them. I used to be such an innocent Satan...  
> I promised suit smut; hope I delivered. Let me know ;)

Hermione's dress was getting a lot of attention.

She wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation, given that she had practically been forced in to it by Ginny, but the dress has looked so stunning on the hanger that she just had to try it. Green, silk-like satin, off the shoulder; the dress fitted like a glove and was tantalisingly low cut. She'd had to take a shot of fire whiskey when she'd seen herself in it and then had begun to protest. 

_"Ginny, I can't wear this."_

_"Oh, you're wearing it. You look so fucking good Hermione. Like... even I'm questioning my sexuality right now."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes._

_"I don't know..."_

_"You haven't got any time to change. We have to be there soon."_

So that was how Hermione found herself at Draco Malfoy's engagement party in a dress that was causing more than a little stir. Lucius Malfoy had spat his drink when he saw her and if she hadn't have been mortified, she'd probably have laughed. 

"Hermione, wow... you... yeah... look... erm...."

"Thanks Ron." She blushed, laughing awkwardly as he stared at her dumbfounded. She sipped her drink, desperately trying to get a buzz to take away the edge of her embarrassment. 

She was talking to Draco when it happened. She didn't notice the people moving out of the way until the reason for it was almost upon them. 

"Draco."

Bellatrix Black, Hermione's ex professor, her school girl crush... was in a suit. A fucking suit. Her jacket was fitted, with velvet lapels and pockets, and her trousers were fitted and pleated, ending where her boots, black to match, began. Those boots were made for walking... all over people. And the worst part, Hermione realised, was the fact that the jacket was designed to be appropriate enough to be worn without a shirt, which Bellatrix had taken full advantage of. The swell of her breasts would have been noticeable anyway, but she was wearing a silver chain that plunged between them, drawing the eye. Hermione made a silent prayer that she would be able to keep her eyes on Bellatrix's during whatever conversation followed, but she knew it was a lost cause. She only hoped that her ex teacher wouldn't notice. 

She already had. 

"Miss Granger..." Bellatrix's eyes scanned Hermione, with what could only be considered approval. 

"Hi." Hermione squeaked. Irritated at herself, she cleared her throat. "Hello, Professor Black."

"Bellatrix." The older witch hummed. "You're not in school any more."

"Bellatrix then." Hermione nodded, her heart fluttering. How many times had she murmured that name under her sheets? 

"Still a bookworm, Granger?"

"Always." She responded. "And it's Hermione. You're not my professor any more."

"No..." Bellatrix took a sip of the wine she was carrying and allowed her eyes to trail over Hermione again. Slowly. "I'm not."

Draco spluttered next to them. 

"Aunt Bella..."

"Hush Draco. Shouldn't you be introducing that fiance of yours to everyone?" Bellatrix waved him off, her eyes never leaving Hermione. 

"But-"

"Miss Granger will be safe with me, Draco, don't worry. I won't bite." Bellatrix smirked. "Unless she asks me to."

Hermione's lips twitched, her eyes still caught in Bellatrix's onyx orbs. 

"I'll be fine, Draco. I can handle your aunt."

"Oh, I'll bet you can, pet." Bellatrix smirked. 

Draco, blushing scarlet, spluttered again and practically ran from them. 

Hermione's eyes drifted down that silver chain again and when she forced her eyes back to Bellatrix's face, she found her eyes fixed on her. She felt a blush colour her cheeks, but it only made her stand straighter. 

"So..." Bellatrix took another sip of her drink. "Have you been to Malfoy Manor before?"

"Once or twice," Hermione replied. "Narcissa started inviting me to dinner when Draco and I started working together."

"Yes... I remember them mentioning that." Bellatrix glanced around but her eyes were soon drawn back to Hermione. "Have they shown you the library?"

"No... Draco was going to on the last visit but we got called back to the office on urgent business."

"This party is boring me." Bellatrix drawled, studying Hermione's face, almost hesitantly. "Would you like to see it now?"

Hermione paused. _Is she... is this what I think it is?_

"Yes... I would love to."

Bellatrix smiled, victorious.

"This way." Hermione followed her through the crowd of people, slipping through the doors to the ballroom and out in to the corridor where it was less stifling. Bellatrix rolled her shoulders and seemed to relax. "I hate balls."

"I would rather be reading a good book," Hermione admitted. "But Draco is a good friend and I couldn't turn him down. I suppose there will be the wedding as well. But I won't have to be in something quite this..." 

"Distracting?" Bellatrix replied.

"I was going with tight."

"That too..." Bellatrix threw a smirk over her shoulder at Hermione, who fell in to step with her as best she could in the dress. "Did you see Lucius' face?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed and giggled. "He spat his drink out when he first saw me. It almost caught Narcissa."

Bellatrix cackled and her eyes were mischievous. 

"Oh, I'd have paid to see that..."

They chuckled as they continued down the corridor, and it was only when the older woman paused and Hermione almost ran in to her, that she remembered why they were out here. 

"I cannot believe that they never showed you this room," Bellatrix said, her hand resting on the handle. "It would have been the first room I showed you, if you'd been visiting me."

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. Bellatrix's eyes caught the motion and darkened. 

"Come," she ordered in a voice more husky than before, pushing the handle down and opening the door. Hermione followed Bellatrix inside, where her eyes lit up in wonder. Wall to wall bookcases filled with thousands and thousands of books... Hermione's lips parted in awe and she twisted to see all the shelves. 

Bellatrix watched the witch take in the room. It was her favourite in her sister's home and she had known that Hermione would appreciate it as much as her, but the look on the younger woman's face still made her breath catch. 

"It's... incredible." Hermione gasped. 

"I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? Bella, I love it." Bellatrix shuddered as Hermione said her name; the way her tongue wrapped around the word made heat coil in her stomach. 

"Borrow anything you'd like." Her voice was rough and she knew Hermione noticed when their eyes locked again. 

"But... these are Narcissa's books."

"Please, I've heard them talk about you. Hermione this, Hermione that... she'd let you live in here if you asked."

"I... thank you. Thank you for showing me."

"Of course, Hermione." She watched the younger woman's eyes wander again and bit her lip. Hermione's eyes zeroed in on those red, plump lips and she bit her own lip. 

"Is your library like this? You must have one."

"I do. Mine is larger." Bellatrix acted casual, but she took a step closer to Hermione, who watched her like a hawk. 

"I'd like to see it."

"Would you?"

"If you'd be alright with that."

"You might never leave it." Bellatrix took another step closer. They were mere inches apart at this point; she could feel Hermione's hot breath against her skin, she would only have to reach out to touch that dress...

"I'd be ok with that." Hermione raised an eyebrow; a challenge. 

"Would you now?" Bellatrix husked, her fingers reaching out and tracing a hip bone through the soft, cool material...

"Yes..." Hermione's lips parted, silently begging. Bellatrix repressed a smirk, pressing her fingers in to the hip and walking them back a few steps, until Hermione found herself pressed against a bookshelf. Bella's other hand cupped Hermione's jaw, her thumb running over a high cheekbone before tracing the edge of a pink bottom lip. Hermione stopped breathing. 

"I would trace every line of you, kiss your spine... you'd be the most loved treasure in my library."

Hermione let out a little whimper as Bella's thumb played with her lip and the other hand held her firmly against the shelves. 

"Yes... please..." 

Bellatrix leaned in, her nose brushing against Hermione's cheek as she pressed light, teasing kisses along her jaw. She reached her earlobe and took it between her teeth, pulling. 

"Hmgghhh..." Hermione's hips jerked involuntarily and she felt the older witch chuckle throatily in to her ear. "Fuck..."

"We'll get to that, pet." Bellatrix smirked, letting her tongue trace the edge of Hermione's ear, blowing gently against the wet line and sending a shiver through the girl pressed against her. 

Hermione whimpered as Bellatrix pressed her hips forward, pinning her and freeing her other hand, Hermione's hands were currently clutching the suit jacket at the hips, holding on for dear life. Bella's fingers ran up the back of Hermione's neck, in to her hair, and she pulled, bringing her head back and exposing her neck more. Hot, wet kisses traced up Hermione's neck, making her eyes roll as she desperately tried to gain some friction, bucking her hips but finding that the other woman would just pin her harder. 

Bellatrix groaned, pulling Hermione's head back so that she could see her face again. The younger witch's gaze was hazy, but she met the onyx orbs all the same. Bellatrix hummed, a pleased rumble in her throat, and pressed her lips to Hermione's. A moan erupted between them, neither sure whose it was as they fought for dominance. Hermione nipped at Bella's lip and the witch opened them for Hermione's tongue to slide in. Hermione's hips jerked and Bella wished her dress wasn't so tight, because she'd have loved to drive her thigh between those legs and watch her rut against it.... 

_Rip..._

Hermione broke away from Bella's lips, panting and stared at her. 

"Did... did you just rip my fucking dress?"

"Are you really complaining?" Bella grinned, slipping her leg between the girl's legs. She could feel how wet she was _through her trousers_ and it made her groan. Hermione's hips twitched. "I'll fix it later."

"Fuck..."

"As you wish, pet."

Their lips clashed again as Bella drove her thigh between Hermione's legs, the younger witch moaning as the fabric created a delicious friction... desperate to keep some control even as she desperately ground down on Bellatrix's thigh, Hermione wrapped a hand in Bella's hair and pulled as she kissed her, swallowing the groan from the older woman's mouth. Her other hand followed the velvet lapels until she could slide her hand underneath and find perfect breasts; hard nipples rubbing against her palm as she squeezed. 

They moved together; Hermione's fingers playing with Bellatrix's nipple even as Bella slid a hand between her thigh and Hermione's hot, wet centre and teased her entrance. When Hermione moaned in protest against Bella's lips, the woman relented and slid two fingers inside the woman pinned against the bookshelf. 

"Oh god... Bella..." Hermione's breathy moans only made Bellatrix fuck her harder and Hermione barely had the capacity to think, but she managed to roughly rip Bella's jacket open. A button or two went flying off but Hermione was too busy raking her nails down Bella's taut stomach to notice, especially when the response was a growl from her lover. Bella's teeth bit in to her shoulder and the pain almost made Hermione come apart. "I'm gonna... oh fuck... please..." 

Bella silenced her with another kiss and Hermione gripped Bella, and the shelves, for support as she felt herself nearing the edge. 

With a garbled scream, Hermione came; Bellatrix holding her up as the younger woman wrapped herself around her, shuddering as she rode out her orgasm. When, with a little sigh, Hermione relaxed against her, Bellatrix smiled, and slid her fingers carefully out of her lover. When Hermione gained enough strength to lift her head from Bella's shoulder, where she'd collapsed, Bellatrix was smirking at her. 

"What's that smirk for?" Hermione breathed, chuckling as she slowly lowered herself to the ground again. 

"Oh, nothing." Bella raised her fingers, still slick, to her mouth and sucked them. Slowly. "Mmm, you're delicious. I knew you would be."

Hermione blushed and her eyes were drawn down to the pale, perfect skin now marked with red lines between the edges of Bella's jacket. 

"I'm sure you're the same. Better, even." She bit her lip and reached out to hook her finger under the waistband of Bella's trousers, pulling her back towards her. 

"You have all night to find out, pet." Bellatrix mused, running her fingers through Hermione's hair and gathering it in a fist behind her head. "I have you now, and I'm not letting you go."

"Who says I want to be let go?" 


End file.
